This invention relates to a cathode ray tube comprising an electron gun having at least one electrode and at least one support composed of a material which can be softened, the support and the electrode being interconnected.
A cathode ray tube of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,408. In said patent, a description is given of a cathode ray tube comprising an electron gun having electrodes and supports. The supports and the electrodes are interconnected.
Cathode ray tubes are used, inter alia, in display devices such as, for example, colour televisions, oscilloscopes, projection televisions and DGD (Data Graphic Display) apparatuses.
A factor which is important to the quality of an electron gun is its sensitivity to vibrations, the so-called microphonic behaviour. Vibrations can be caused by external influences, for example, by sound vibrations which are transmitted to the electron gun or by conditions inside the electron gun, for example, varying electric voltages between the electrodes. Vibrations disturb the mutual positioning of the electrodes, thus causing the position and intensity of the electron beam(s) generated by the electron gun to be subject to time-dependent variations. As a result thereof, images produced by the electron beam(s) on, for example, a display screen of the cathode ray tube are subject to time-dependent variations which adversely affect picture quality.